Dream in the dark
by Nutel ginger
Summary: [OS]/Post end of time/ Alone in the dark, the Master dreams. But what if it wasn't just a dream after all? (english translation of my first fiction "rêve dans le noir")


**Hi everyone! So here's the translation of the first fiction I wrote on this website. Yeah I'm french so it may not be perfect once translated into english but hey I wanted to give it a go! Hope you'll like it.**

 **Thanks to my beta Hawkerin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belong to many people but not to me**

 **Spoiler: the story is set just after The end of time**

* * *

 **Dream in the dark**

" Et c'est ainsi que prend fin le monde. Pas dans une explosion mais dans un murmure. " _T.S Elliot_

He had saved the Doctor. Why? He would not have been able to tell himself.. And now here was his reward. Nothingness. Loneliness ... Alone, as always. Well, it was never really the case.

One two three four.

The drums had not stopped.

Even after the fall of the Lord President.

Even after the end of time.

A rhythm of four again and again. He would have screamed in despair and rage.

One two three four.

All he wanted was peace.

One two three four.

Silence.

One two three four.

Again. All the time.

He didn't know where he was. The blond man seemed to float in nothingness. It was dark. A total chilling and unhealthy darkness. Almost frightening. Yes, the Master was afraid. Afraid of what he didn't understand. And this place was well placed on his list. He COULD NOT stay here! But how could he leave a place outside of time and probably even space itself? A place he could not even understand himself! He was cold, so cold. Hungry too. And the drums, the incessant sound of drums! He was tired. For the first time in his life the former British Prime Minister wished for the presence of the Doctor at his side. And it was with this strange thought that he fell into unconsciousness. Hunger, cold and the oppressive darkness having exhausted him.

A light in a world of darkness. And a noise. Oh! He would have recognized it among a thousand! This sound hated among all and yet what a joy to hear it right now. Of course, he knew he was dreaming. The presence of the Doctor seemed so incongruous that this could not be real! But, even if it was a dream, at least it could be a pleasant one, couldn't it? The Master smiled and grabbed the hand offered to him by his best enemy through the open door of the TARDIS. Theta came to save him! This thought filled the Master with more joy than it should. So he pushed it away with an annoyed sigh.

Once inside, the Doctor looked at him and said, "You should go to sleep, you look exhausted."

"It's a dream, idiot," the blond Time Lord growled.

The brown haired man gave him a half-uncomprehending, half-ohmygodheisevencrazierthanithought look. Then he dragged his companion into one of the many rooms of the TARDIS and forced him to lie down. The Master, grumpy, finally, reluctantly agreed. Satisfied, the Doctor left the room, muttering incomprehensible things about bananas and screwdrivers. The Master pulled the blanket under his chin, still bitching.

"It's just a dream. A stupid dream. And when I'll wake up I'll be back over there. "

Nevertheless, the thought of being back in what he called 'nothingness' filled him with fear. And, although his pride refused to admit it, this strange dream had made him extremely happy. So it was with a smile that the Master closed his eyes.

Only to reopen them few hours later.

And realized that he was still aboard the TARDIS.

So, it was not a dream after all.

After a short time the Master came to his senses. FUCK! WHAT WAS IT?! HELD THE HAND OF THE DOCTOR! AND WITH A SMILE AS IF IT WASN'T ENOUGH! Kissing the hedgehog would have had roughly the same effect of disgust on the blond man. Panicked at the idea that the Doctor had caused some kind of hallucination, the Master rose quickly and rushed into the control room.

-DOOOOOCTOOOOOR ! (If the Master had wished to wake a deaf dead he couldn't have done better).

He finally reached the console. No one. The door of the TARDIS was half open. The man stepped forward and stepped out.

It was raining. Suddenly, the door closed behind him and the machine emitted its characteristic sound before disappearing. The Time Lord went mad and then calmed down suddenly.

And watched.

It was still raining.

A new world.

Unknown.

Unexplored.

And the drums as strong as ever.

Like a call.

The Master turned to the sky and laughed with his demented laughter. Before the TARDIS disappeared, he had time to see the windows glow yellow, signalling the regeneration of the Doctor. The Master understood. Theta had held on for him. And left him, not to inflict upon him his new personality. He had saved him. He was the Doctor after all. Then the blond man laughed again. Laughing in the rain, he regenerated.

The drums had never been stronger.

The new Doctor is coming. So is the Master.

Beware.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! as it was my first in english, don't hesitate to leave a review to say what you thought of it or if you noticed mistakes or anything; I'm a kind personn, I swear! :3**


End file.
